Dragon Ball X: New Saiyans, New Ememies, New Story
by Huffles829
Summary: Years after DBGT, Goku awakens from his slumber and finds the world filled with Saiyans. He creates a School and trains them, Then one a new breed of Saiyans appear that will change the DBZ universe FOREVER! OCs and Storyline. Reviews are welcomed
1. Prologue: A New Breed Of Saiyans

Dragonball X: A new breed of Saiyans.

Okay for all of you who have been with Fanfiction for years, you'll know that this is the same story as Huffdaddy29's. Well that's because I am Huffdaddy29, just couldn't get into my account anymore so I thought I would use a new account and start over, in a better, updated version. So here it is!

Prologue

A generation has pass since Goku defeating the Black Star Dragons. As you may know Goku absorbed the Dragonballs and went in a slumber until he was needed again to protect earth. One day Goku awoken from his slumber, in his adult body. He traveled the world to see if Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and the other Z fighters were still alive, and they were. They were ecstatic to see him back, but also needed his guidance. Every since he went into his slumber, the earth population have been populated with Saiyans, having trouble fully understanding their powers. Overjoyed Goku started a school called the Saiyan Academy, where young Saiyans could learn their powers and learn their full potentials, even become Super Saiyans and maybe beyond. Goku and the other Z fighters became teachers there and thought the Saiyans to Fight, fly, and other techniques.

_Years Later…_

It is the first graduation of Saiyan Academy, where the graduates become official Z Fighters. Just as Goku was about to give the first Diploma, He saw something in the sky. He looked carefully and it was three meteors coming down to earth. They were coming down fast and he had no time to stop them. Luckily they crashed down a nearby forest, shaking the earth.

"Did you see that Kakarot!" Hissed Vegeta, grabbing Goku's arm.

"Yeah I did! Those were some small meteors to cause that much shaking!" said Goku.

"I saw the meteors Kakarot, and those were NOT Meteors."

"What were they then?"

"I'm not for certain if it's really what I think it is, but let's check it out to be sure."

"Okay. Gohan! Come with us! Trunks, give the graduates their diplomas while we check it out."

Trunks nodded and announced to everyone that everything is under control. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta flew to the forest to check it out.

Once they made it to the crash site they saw the view from over head. There was three small craters in the forest, destroyed everything that within a fifty yard radius. Inside the craters were something circular, but couldn't tell what it was. Goku signaled Gohan to check the one on the left, and Vegeta with the right. He flew into the center crater. Goku made it into the crater and was shocked to what he saw. It was a Saiyan pod, the ones Vegeta used to get to Earth all those years ago. But this one was different; it was a gold Saiyan pod.

_Oh Boy, _thought Goku. _I hope these aren't super powerful bad guy Saiyans about to pop up._

Goku Crept near the pod in caution, waiting for something to strike at him. He was inches from it, and nothing happened. So he touched it with his hand, and steam came of the door and it opened. He stepped back in fighting position, ready for a Saiyan to attack him. But as the steam cleared up, he saw something entirely different. It was a baby boy, sleeping peacefully.

"What the--?!" said Goku, shocked. _A baby?_ He thought. _How can there be a baby in this pod, when it takes years for a Saiyan pod to get here?_

"Dad!" yelled Gohan, coming down the crater. He was carrying a baby boy in his arms. Vegeta flew down to Goku, a baby boy also in his arms. "So," started Vegeta. "It seems I was right. Three Sayian pods came down, only I've never seen a golden one and with babies in them, with no tail not to mention."

"What does this mean Dad? I thought they were no more Saiyans in the universe besides on this planet?" asked Gohan.

"Me too Gohan," said Goku. "All I know is we should get these little guys somewhere warm and safe!"

Goku went in the pod to grab the boy out of the pod, and he accidentally pressed a button on in the pod. A projection appears which showed a hooded man in front of them.

"_Hello there. If you are watching this then you have found our children. Please, you must protect these boys whatever the cost. We brought them here because of the habitable environment, and that humans look exactly like us. Raise these boys like they were your own. Take care of my son Koru, and my brother's sons Cattelo and Ranok. For They are the last forbidden Saiyans, and it is a great importance to keep them alive. Transmission terminated."_

The hooded man disappeared, and left the three men shocked and awed. "Forbidden Saiyans?" repeated Gohan. "What does that mean Vegeta?"

"I don't know, Gohan…" replied Vegeta. "I have never heard of such a legend of a Forbidden Saiyan, but I do know a tale of where a group of Saiyans were exiled off Planet Vegeta, because they were too powerful to be with their own kind. They were almost Gods compared to us Saiyans…"

"So could these be the exiled Saiyans you're talking about?" asked Goku, playing the baby boy that woke up.

"Possibly… but if it's true, then we can't keep them near any other Saiyans. They might stick out of the crowd."

"Then who will take care of them?" asked Gohan.

"I guess we'll—"

"Excuse me?"

Vegeta turned around to see two young couples at the edge of the craters, looking curious. The three Z fighters flew over to them and Goku said "Hi there! Who are you guys?"

"I am Nikawa Tokonaki, and this is my wife Jade." Said the man that spoke to them.

"And I am Xing Zaichou, and this is my wife Rose." Said the other man.

"Are you Saiyans or humans?" asked Vegeta Bluntly,

"Me and Xing are half Saiyans, but are wives are humans." Said Nikawa.

"Great! Do you have any experience in fighting?" asked Goku.

"Well Xing and Nikawa know some moves from Nikawa's father Tai. Me and Rose know nothing of fighting" said Jade.

"and where do you guys live?" asked Gohan.

"Just a mile away from here, just us four right here in the forest. Why do you ask these questions?" said Rose.

"Oh no reason, will you excuse us for a minute? Thank you" said Goku.

The three men went away from the couple and began talking.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Goku.

"Two couples, living in isolated area have a person to teach them martial arts... perfect for them to learn to fight without having suspicions of who is stronger, if they are Forbidden Saiyans."

"But what about this little guy?" asked Gohan looking down at the baby boy in his arms.

"We'll bring that one to the Waichou residents. They have a lot of land and they have many trainers in the area to train him."

"Well all I know is, I want to train them myself when they're older!" said Goku poking the baby's belly.

"Not a bad idea Kakarot. Watch over them to teach them how to be great warriors. I like it." said Vegeta.

"Okay, so we'll give these two to that couple and the other to the Waichou's. Great!"

Goku and Vegeta went over to the couple and Goku said to Nikawa and Jade: "Mr. and Mrs. Tokonaki, this boy is a great importance to us, and we want him to be raise somewhere quiet and be trained by your father. So will you adopt this boy?"

Nikawa and Jade had smiles of shock. Nikawa took the baby and looked at the boy with great love, as if he was his real son. "Of course we will. He will be known as Tai Tokonaki, after my father. Thank you Goku, very much."

Goku merely smiled and tickled the boy's nose, who cried out happily. Goku looked at Vegeta and gave him a look that said 'Ask them now!'

Vegeta coughed lightly and said without directly looking at the Zaichou's. "Um… Will you two… mind…?"

Xing smiled at Vegeta, took the baby and said "Yes, we would love to adopt this boy. We would like to name him Souske. Souske Zaichou.

So there you have it, two boys living in the forest while the other is an open field for training. Who knows what these three boys will bring us…


	2. Chapter 1: First day

Chapter 1: The First Day of a Warrior's Life

Years has passed since the day the meteors struck the forest, and Goku and Vegeta made sure everything was kept under wraps for no attention to be attracted around the forest. Since then Tai and Souske have been living together, next door to each other, since the day they've been adopted. They became the best of friends, always having fun and fooling around. But as Saiyans they're powers came at an early age, so Grandpa Tokonaki taught them the ways of martial arts.

Goku and Vegeta have always checked up on the two boys every now and then. On their 15th birthdays (They both have the same one, the day they came to earth), Goku and Vegeta gave them acceptance to the Saiyan Academy. Ecstatic, they trained as hard as they could so they can be ready for their big day.

It was the morning of their first day, and Tai was up hours before he had to go. He was training in his Grandpa's dojo, practicing his fighting moves. "Tai! Souske is waiting for you outside!"

Tai nodded, and he grabbed his bag and ran outside. As he opened the door a cool breeze came onto his face. He smiled and a patted downs his big scruffy brown hair. Ahead of him it was Souske, smirking at him and pushing back is somewhat long black hair. Tai put down his bag, and sprinted toward Souske. He jumped and threw a roundhouse kick at Souske. Souske blocked it, and countered with a bunch. For a couple minutes the exchange blows, and then both of their fists hit the other and were both blown back. The two boys gave each other serious looks, and they faded and started laughing.

"Good Warm up Tai! Grandpa improved your reflex technique hasn't he?" said Souske joyfully.

"He also perfected your spinning kick moves too! Not bad for fifteen year olds, huh?" replied Tai.

"Well we're probably not going to as good as the other students our age. After all some of them been there since they were eleven!"

"If anybody your age going to be better than my students, I'll take them down myself!" said an elderly man coming out of the Tokonaki house.

"Grandpa Tai!" said both of the boys at the same time, and rushed over to hug their teacher. Grandpa Tai hugged them back, smiling at them all jolly.

"I knew this day would come. I was able to teach you how to fight, but even I, a Saiyan myself, doesn't know the full extent of our powers"

"That's okay Grandpa, We're not going to learn anything special when it comes to hand to hand combat, you'll still be our master" said Tai, and Souske nodded in agreement. Grandpa laughed, and bow at his students. The boys bowed back, and their parents walked to them, ready to say goodbye.

Mr. and Mrs. Tokonaki were standing there, along with Mr. and Mrs. Zaichou. Mr. Tokonaki went over to his son and said "Have a great day today, Tai. Don't seriously hurt the other students while sparring with them okay?"

"Okay Dad, I'll make sure I only bruise them" said Tai with a wink.

"Same goes for you young man! If I find out you put anyone in serious condition you're gonna be the one that's going to the hospital!" said Mrs. Zaichou, wagging her finger.

"Oh stop it Mom! It's my first day, I'll probably be getting a beat-down anyways!" said Souske, annoyed.

"Well? What are you two waiting for? Go show Goku and Vegeta what you can do!" said Grandpa Tai, waving his hands to go.

"You got it Grandpa! See you guys later!" said Tai, signaled Souske to the forest and the boys raced off to the forest. They began to sprint to the forest, but just as they were about to enter the forest, light blue auras appeared around the boys and they flew up in the air like rockets. The boys were flying as if they were on a deadline; they probably were going to be on one once they made it.

"Hey Souske!" yelled Tai in the air.

"What's up Tai?" asked Souske.

"How about we have a little race before we get there?"

"It's not that far, Tai. It'll probably take a matter of seconds to get there."

"So let's see who's quicker, shall we?"

Souske put on a smirk on his face, and without saying a word his aura burst and he went in full speed, going ahead of Tai.

"Hey! I didn't say we could go!" Tai cried out, and his aura burst and began to catch up with Souske. Souske was going in a straight line, while Tai kept zigzagging, gaining speed every time he turned. Souske turned around to see where Tai was, but nowhere to be seen. He turned around, smiling at the fact that he's way ahead of Tai. Souske then saw the Saiyan Academy. It was just as beautiful as the last time he saw it. He saw the three great buildings that were the buildings that kept the three ranks of Saiyan students: fighter, Warrior, and Elite. Behind the buildings was the fighting ring, where the big fighting events and where Souske and Tai will fight to find what rank them will be in. They'll probably be in Warriors, since they cannot turn into a Super Saiyan yet.

Just as Souske was about to fly down, a gust of wind rushed over him and caught him off balance. Souske stopped for moment, and realized it was Tai that darted past him. Tai turned his head, smirking at Souske.

_How did he do that?_ Thought Souske, and he saw that his aura trail was coming down. It seems Tai rocketed high in the air, and dived down at an incredible speed. Looks like Souske lost the race. Souske followed going at a speed to catch up with Tai.

Tai stepped down to the keeping grounds of the Academy, where young Saiyans like himself were socializing and sparing lightly. When Tai flew down to the ground, some of them were staring at him, both in confusion and interest. Souske flew down next to Tai, and more people began to stare at them.

"Uh, why is everyone looking at us?" whispered Souske.

"It's because not many Saiyans at the age of 15 begin Saiyan academy, Souske. Just keep moving and let's get ready for our school day." Said Tai, walking to the building casually, and Souske followed. As they were walking to the building, Tai noticed there was a crowd of people huddled in a circle to the west of the keeping grounds. Wondering if it's a sparring match, he hurried over to the crowd. Souske noticed this, and followed him.

The duo made it through the young boys and girls, now in front of the crowd, and was not happy at what they saw. They saw a boy, about their age, with spiky blonde hair beating the pulp out of a younger boy, defenseless of the other boy's attacks. The crowd was cheering for the spiky blonde hair boy and Tai and Souske was disgusted by this. They were cheering for a bully who beating up a young kid? This angered Tai so much he could send the blonde one into next millennium.

The blonde boy gave the young one a powerful backhand punch, which knocked him to the ground. The young one was shaking in pain, with scratches all over him, trying to get up. The blonde one was standing over him, grinning like some kind of powerful ruler.

"That'll teach you to mess with your superior ranks, kid!" he said, and a ki energy ball emerged from his hand, ready to finish off the boy. Tai and Souske gave each other a glance, and nodded.

The blonde boy threw the ki ball, aim at the boys head. But before the ki ball hit the young one, two shadows sprang in the circle. One shadow grabbed the boy and jumped over the crowd, and the other kicked the ki ball right back at the blonde boy. The blonde boy was hit in the chest by the ki ball, knocked over by surprise. The blonde boy jumped right back up, his temples flaring.

"Who did that?!" he asked, and standing in front of him was Tai, looking very unpleased. The blonde boy's expression became confused and asked "Who the hell are you?"

Tai made a small grin, and Souske appeared next to him, and the crowd was in awe at the two boys.

"I am Tai Tokonaki," said Tai. "And this is my friend, Souske Zaichou. We are new students around here."

"You guys are new? Aren't you a little old to just be recruited?" said the blonde boy bitterly.

"I think any Saiyan can join this school at any time, no matter what age. So you like to beat up little kids? You're real tough for that, by the way." Said Souske, in an unhappy tone.

"That brat was talking thrash. I just put him in his place is all!" said the blonde one.

"What makes you so great to do that in the first place?" asked Tai, astounded.

"I have every right! I am Roy Waichou, member of the first Saiyan family on Earth!"

"Really? Well I don't care if you're king of the Saiyans; you have no right to hurt someone for giving his opinion."

"I guess you really are new kids, otherwise you would know my reputation as one of the greatest Saiyan at the age of 15!" said Roy with pride.

"Well looks like someone needs to teach you some lessons, especially with that cocky attitude" said Souske.

'You two looking for a fight? Because I can take on both of you!" said Roy, getting in a fighting stance.

The boys looked at each other, and laughed uncontrollably. "I think we would be quite a challenged If you took on both of us, Roy." Said Tai, smiling wide.

"We'll see about that, jerk." Said Roy.

"Okay then, let's begin to—" said Tai, but before he could finish, a loud bell started to ring over the keeping grounds and a familiar voice said "Okay everybody, enter the building, and go through the halls, and make it to the fighting ring to see our new students get ranked! Thanks!"

"We'll finish this another time, losers. As for now, I'll be enjoying the beat down you get in the initiation match!" said Roy, and flew over to the main building. The crowd faded away, and the boys walked over to the main building, talking about how they should fight in the initiation match.

"I think we should go all out, so we can get into the elite ranks and show these kids how a real Saiyan fights!" said Souske with enthusiasm.

Tai shrugged and said "I don't know, it might be a problem if whoever we faced can go Super Saiyan."

As they had this conversation, they entered the Saiyan Academy's main building. It was a beautiful building, having the feeling of a warrior's greatest training den. In the entrance of the building had paintings of the Z fighters' greatest fights, from Goku and Frieza's final battle, To Goku and Vegeta's battle against Omega Shenron. The boys were in shock from the architect of the building, almost knocking into the door from looking around. They quickly passed through the building and made it outside to the fighting ring, taking up as much space as the main building. The students crowded around the edge of the fighting ring, waiting for their two headmasters to began their speech.

On the south end of the fighting ring was the two greatest Saiyans known to the universe: Goku and Vegeta. Goku still had his big spiky black hair, only slightly faded. He may have been older than Tai's grandfather, but he still had his powerful, muscular body. Next to him was Vegeta, his hair back to the long spiky hair going up but only brown, faded more than Goku's hair. He too still had his powerful body. Besides them are the Saiyan Z-fighters: Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. Besides Goku was Piccolo, the most powerful Namek in the universe. He also teaches the young Saiyan how to fight, since he can be an equal compared to the other Z-fighters.

"Welcome new students, and welcome back returning ones, to Saiyan Academy!" said Goku, with great joy. "We are gathered here today to have another great year to become the great fighters we were born to be! We'll begin the day by seeing where our new students will start at this great school. We'll begin our initiation match, where one new student will be matched with someone their age and see where they will be placed in ranks from how well they fight in the match. Who will start us off?"

Goku looked around the arena, and noticed Tai was in front of him, having a face that looks like it's itching for a battle. Goku smiled and said "Hey Tai! Why don't you start us off?"

Tai's mouth dropped open and looked at Souske. Souske's eye became wide and said "Well get up there and kick some butt!" and was waving him to the ring. Tai jumped into the middle of the ring, turning to Goku and Vegeta, saying "Let's start this showdown!"

Vegeta glared at Goku, eyeing over to Roy. Goku nodded, and announced "Our first initiation match-up: Tai Tokonaki vs. Roy Waichou!"

Tai's eye began to widen and he gave out a small smile. _Perfect, I can show this brat some manners!_

Roy flew onto the stage, about twenty paces away from him, leering at him inadequately. He was just standing there, looking straight at Tai, while Tai was just giving a half a grin.

"Alright boys are we ready?" yelled Goku so he can be heard throughout the crowd.

Tai crouched into a fighting stance, and nodded. Roy just bent his knees and raised his arms with his hands into fists. He also nodded.

Goku smiled and made a chopping motion and said "Alright then! You can begin to fight… NOW!"


	3. Chapter 2: Initiation

Chapter 2- Initiation

"You can begin the fight… NOW!" yelled Goku, and Tai and Roy darted towards each other. Roy was coming to Tai fast ready to throw a punch. Tai was sprinting ahead, not flying towards him but running very fast. When the two met at the center Roy threw his punch. Tai saw this coming so he front flipped over Roy, touched the ground for less than a second, and launched a powerful kick at him. Roy was hit in the side of his stomach, for he didn't turn around in time. He was sent forwards to where he was facing but stopped him self.

Tai then came after Roy and this time, Roy was ready. When Tai made an attack at him, he was able to block and counter. But Tai was fast enough to block his move also. Next thing everyone knew they were in an attacking/blocking frenzy, going at an incredible speed. At times the one of the two would step away and pounce back. They first started on the ground, but they made it fifty feet in the air.

_Man, I gotta find an open spot to get this kid, _Thought Tai. _Maybe if I try a more powerful blow, it might knock him off guard and then he's mine!_

As Tai blocked a roundhouse kick to his head he spun around to fake Roy of a kick then hit with a jab. Roy blocked the jab and swiped it away, and for the instant second Tai was left wide open. Roy pulled back his fist and hit Tai right in the stomach. Tai was stopped in his tracks, shaken by the blow. Roy then pulled his fist away, leaving Tai crouch to grab onto his stomach in pain.

"Oh crap, Tai can be finished here…" said Souske, looking at the battle in worry.

"That's strange…?" said the boy next to him.

Souske turned to the boy and asked "What's strange?"

"It's just weird how this kid looks like he's in pain, but in still focus enough to keep himself hovering. If I got hit like that, I'd be crouch on the ground, not the air."

"Huh, I guess you're right. I wonder what's up Tai then?" said Souske to the boy.

"Ha ha ha, looks like this battle is going over…" said Roy, and raised his leg to a sideways kick.

"…See ya around, loser!" and he launched his sideways kick to Tai's side. Just before Tai got hit, he grabbed onto Roy's leg, still crouching down. He started to giggle, raised his head and said "I don't think this battle is over, Roy… not by a long shot."

Just then Tai move Roy's leg toward him, gave him a right jab, left uppercut, knee to the stomach, spun around and dropkicked him to the ground of the arena. The kick must have been a powerful one, because it left Roy in a hole of rubble with a huge dust cloud over it.

Everyone was in shock and awe at what just happened. Everyone except Souske, who was grinning at the thought of Tai bluffing like that. Tai looked below to Souske, who smiled at Tai and nodded proudly. Tai smiled back, who put a thumb up and winked for a quick second. Just then the ground began to rumble around the arena. Tai quickly knew it was coming from the rubble hole, where he could sense Roy's power level going up. The rubble in the hole then exploded, with Roy in the center, his hair sticking up a little more than usual with a golden color.

_Oh crap, _Thought Tai. _I just made him mad enough to go Super Saiyan, and I can't go into that form. Just Great…_

"No, I was correct, this battle is now over!" he yelled, and darted to Tai like a golden bullet. Before Tai could go in defense mode, Roy already gave him an uppercut right to his jaw. Then dozen on punches was being landed on Tai's body, which was totally defenseless. Roy then kneed him in the chest, and double fist punch him down to the ground, diving down fast. Roy was down at ground level, waiting for Tai. Roy elbowed Tai's stomach, and then bounced back and did a spin kick to make Tai eat the arena.

Tai was shaking, but only slightly and could not get up. A student started the countdown, and Roy was standing over Tai, his aura still golden.

"8… 9… 10! Our winner: Roy Waichou!"

The crowd began to cheer, and Roy started to grin, slowly powering down back to his normal form. Roy then raised his arm, and the crowd thundered in applause. He started to fly around the arena, giving high fives to the people at the edge of the arena. Souske jumped in the arena and went over to Tai, trying to get him up. Roy saw this and just as he was about to say something, Vegeta shot a ki blast and exploded it to get everyone's attention.

"Enough with this cheering! You're applauding to a cheater! Roy, you've been here long enough to know it's illegal to transform into any form during an initiation match!" yelled Vegeta.

"But— But I—" said Roy, but Vegeta did a swiping motion to cut him off.

"No excuses! You are fully aware of the rules! Therefore, you lose by default! Tai Tokonaki is our winner!"

The crowd applauded about half as much as Roy's victory was. Tai was now in a sitting position, wondering what was going on.

"Tai! Due to your great fighting performance, you are awarded to the rank of an Elite Student!" Vegeta and raised his arm and then said "Let's hear it for our new Elite!"

The crowd was now much louder, and Tai started to jump in the air in excitement. Souske was next to him smiling widely for his friend.

"Alright Tai! Way to go!" said Souske.

"Thanks! Not bad for losing my first fight huh?" said Tai.

Souske just laughed, nodded, and pat Tai's back as a job well done.

"So who will be our next new student to fight? Well since you're up here, why not you Souske?" said Vegeta, looking at Souske with curiosity.

Souske looked up and nodded franticly. "Of course Vegeta! Give me a good match!" he said.

Vegeta grinned and said "If you're anything like your friend, I'll give you a perfect match up. Orick, get up here and spar with Souske here!"

A boy flew onto the arena, and with Souske's surprise it was the boy that was next to him, talking about Tai bluff. Souske smiled and said "Hey there! You're my opponent huh?"

Orick nodded and said "Looks like it. If you're just as good as your friend here, it should be a good battle. You did awesome by the way." Addressing the last part to Tai.

"Heh Heh Heh, thanks pal! Watch out for my friend here, otherwise you'll be in trouble!" said Tai.

"Oh I will, let's make this a good battle okay?" said Orick, bowing to Souske.

Souske bowed back and said "Of course!" and he bounced back a couple of yards away from Orick.

Tai flew out of the arena and Vegeta then said "Alright then! Let the battle begin! FIGHT!"

Orick was the first one to move, coming towards Souske, ready to attack. Souske was waiting patiently for Orick. Orick jumped in the air, and came down fast, his right foot first. Souske sway to the right, dodging the kick and back hand punched Orick in the back. Orick rolled with the punched and pounce back with a left jab. Souske blocked it and began to fast and swift punches to Orick. Orick was able to block most of them, but he got hit a couple times. Orick then grabbed Souske's wrist and pulled him towards Orick and elbow him right in the chest. This phase Souske, but only for a second and grabbed Orick by the stomach and flipped him over and spin kicked him right out of the arena. Orick stopped himself from getting out by at that instant second Souske appeared right there and tackled him right to the ground, disqualifying him from the match.

"We have a winner: Souske Zaichou!" said the student announcer and the crowd cheered at the excitement of the match. Souske bowed to the crowd, and helped Orick up from the ground.

"That was a good match dude!" said Souske.

"Same here! That was a great idea to toss me up in the air and you got to the edge of the arena at the right time! You're really fast in just normal form!" said Orick shaking Souske's hand.

"Well I've been training a lot I guess!" said Souske, and Orick raised Souske's arm and the crowd cheered even louder.

"Souske, you're performance in this match was greatly exceptional for Saiyan Academy! You are rewarded the rank of an Elite! Here's to our new Elite student, Souske!"

The crowd cheered great chanting "Tai and Souske" over and over again.

Tai was now next to Souske hovering him up with him and waving to everyone in thanks of their encouragement.

"Looks like we are going to be very popular in the Academy aren't we Souske?" asked Tai.

"Oh I think that might be an understatement my friend" replied Souske, giving him a wink.


	4. Chapter 3: Acceptance

"Man, I cannot believe we just made it into Elite class! You think we'll be able to hold up even if we can't _you-know-what_?" asked Souske.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. And if we can't do you-know-what, it doesn't matter at all. We got into Elites without doing it, and we'll be fine if we can't do it for the next couple of weeks." Said Tai, confident.

Souske shrugged at the statement. "Yeah I guess you're right, I just hope we can stand our ground to these guys."

Tai gave Souske a pat on the back and said "You have to stop worrying, Souske! We'll be fine, just go with the flow and we'll fit in no time."

Souske gave him a small smile and said "Sorry I can't be as care-free as you, Mr. Tokonaki. In case you remember I'm always watching your back when you go head first into battles without thinking of the dangers."

Tai waved a hand in disbelief and said "Oh stop it Souske, I've been able to take care of myself at all those times. But I'm glad you have my back when it's unguarded." He then gave him a smile and pumped his fist with Souske's.

"So do you know where our first class is? I didn't get a chance to get our schedule." Asked Souske, looking around at the Academy halls, wondering where to go."

"I think I can help you with that," said a voice from behind. The boys spun around and saw it was Orick behind them, giving a welcome smile.

"Oh, hey Orick! I'm guessing we're in your class huh?" asked Souske, giving him a handshake. Orick shook back and said "Yeah Vegeta told me I was in your classes so he thought I could assist you, and I agreed. Great job again of both of your fighting technique. Who taught you all that?"

"Tai Tokonaki Sr., my grandfather." Said Tai, gloating a little at it.

"So you are related to him! I thought your name was familiar. Well follow me to our first class." Said Orick, walking ahead of them to the south hall. "I'll think you'll like this class, its Ki blast combat practice."

The boys smiled at each other and hurried to follow Orick. After a few moments they made it to the class, which was this huge room with a few chairs set around Piccolo, who was probably their teacher. Piccolo may not be a Saiyan, but he's battled and trained with enough to be considered an equal to Saiyans. Tai was excited to learn from one of the greatest Z-fighters to ever live.

"Okay everyone sit down and hush up!" growled Piccolo. Everyone quickly sat in a seat, including Orick, Tai, and Souske.

Piccolo's face then became satisfying and half grinned. "Welcome back to Saiyan Academy. You lucky pests get to have Ki blast combat practice for your first class. Since we have some new students, I want some people who have been here show them how we do class here. Any volunteers?"

The room was silent, and then Orick put his hand up and said "Sure, I'll do it."

Piccolo nodded and said "Not surprised with you Orick. Watch how a veteran at this school does it everyone" he was looking over at Tai and Souske especially.

Orick hovered over Piccolo and a couple meters away from this huge wall that looked like nothing could penetrate it. It had all kinds of scratches and marks all over it, as if it's been hit all the time with something.

Orick crouched into a fighting position, and then put his hands back, clutching them as if he was holding a ball.

"Ka-me-ha-ma-…." He started to chant, and a blue ki ball started to form in his hands, glowing dimly.

"Ha!" and released the ki ball which was now a blast. The blast hit the wall, stopping the blast in its tracks. After a few seconds of holding the Kamehameha wave, Orick stopped. Just above the wall showed a number: 345. Orick smiled at this and said "I'm getting better!" and the class clapped in encouragement of what he accomplished.

Piccolo half nodded and said "Not bad Orick. Keep it up and you can do one heck of a Kamehameha wave! For those of you that don't have a clue of what is going on, is a ki blast reading wall. You hit the wall with your best ki blast move, and it will tell you its ki level. Since it's our first day, I just want you to do your casual ki move. Who wants to go next?"

Just then more and more people went to the wall and throw their best casual ki blast at the wall. Some were also Kamehameha moves; some were just regular energy blasts. Some were not as powerful as Orick's, some were slightly higher. Tai and Souske were itching to show their signature moves.

"And last but not least we have our new students; Tai and Souske. Why don't you show us what you guys can do?"

Without hesitating Tai got up and said "You got it, Piccolo! We'll both show something you've never seen before!" and he hurried over to the wall and got in a fighting stance. Everyone was watching closely, seeing what he would do.

Tai slowly circled his arms and brought them to his back and put them close to each other, as if he was holding an orb the size of a melon.

"Ou… na… shin… kan…" he started to chant slowly, gaining power. Just then a maroon ball started glowing inside his hands, gleaming enormously bright.

"DA!"

Just then a huge energy blast erupted out of his hands, too big to come out with only such little power being gathered up, as the people in the room sensed. The blast hit the wall, shaking the room. After a couple seconds Tai let go of the blast and then a number appeared above the wall: 589. Everyone but Souske had their mouths opened, while Piccolo's eyes widen.

"How did you do that? What was that move?" he asked, gathering the words.

Tai stood up, grinned and said "That was the Tokonaki's family move: The Ounashinkanda wave. It's pretty much the big brother of the Kamehameha wave."

"Apparently. I've seen any student give off that much power in such little time in normal form. You would make a great Super Saiyan fight with someone."

Tai's face twitched a bit. "Yeah, I guess I would." And walked back to his seat. Souske got up and said "This is the Zaichou's signature move, which is the brother of the Ounashinkanda wave" and turned to the wall.

He brought his hands back above his head, clenching them as if gripping a ball, and chanted "Ki-da-ha-me-sho!" and a green ball appeared in his hands and an energy blast was released, also shaking the room when it hit the wall. He let go of the blast and the numbers above the wall said: 582. Everyone was silent in shock of how powerful these two students were.

"And that," he began. "Is how the Kidahamesho is done people." And walked back to his seat and whispered to Tai "I can't believe you just barely beat me."

Tai whispered back "I guess I just perfected the move then. Or I could be stronger than you is a possibility."

Everyone was staring at them, making them feel awkward. Piccolo broke the silence and said "That was pretty good you two. Now that everyone did what they had to, class is dismissed."

Tai and Souske walked out and once they did over half the class crowded over to them and were saying "How did you do that?" and "Can you show me that move?" or "How powerful can you emit those blasts?"

Souske put his hand up to silence everyone and they did. He then said "Sorry guys, it's our family's secret. But we would love to train with you guys and see how we can help you get a move as powerful as that."

And for the first month, Tai and Souske got pretty popular really quickly. Everyone got an interest in them, hung out with them, even the girl Saiyans started to flirt with them. This was getting Roy furious, for he thought the two boys were nowhere close to rank up with him, and he wasn't getting any special attention.

And then after their first month of classes, all the teachers assembled the students to the fighting arena to give a special announcement.

"What could be so important to get everyone at one place?" asked Tai.

"You don't know? Goku and Vegeta are going to choose two students to be their apprentices!" said one of their classmates, and hurried over to the edge of the stage. The boys looked at each other in confusion. Apprentices? As in their own personal student? This should be interesting to see who they will pick. Tai and Souske shrugged at each other and walked over to the arena to see who they will choose.

After a couple minutes, the whole school was now engulfing the whole area. Everyone was chatting with one another asking "Who will they choose?"

All of a sudden Vegeta and Goku appeared out of think air, and everyone became silent instantly. Goku waved his hand and said "Welcome everyone! As you know it's that time of year again, the time where Vegeta and I choose a student to put under our wing and make them become a great fighter! Now before we choose, we would like to say that we've known these two students since their childbirth, and expected great things from them. So now we see just how great their potential will be once we train with them. Vegeta, would you like to present your apprentice?"

"I would gladly, Goku." said Vegeta, unfolding his arms and walking in front of the arena. "This student is a warrior who uses his head first when fighting instead of his fists, and then finds a way to take out his opponent easily. He has great potential and would like to see how powerful he can become. My apprentice is… Souske Zaichou!"

Everyone turned to Souske, who was wide eyed and frozen in place. Tai looked at him concerned. He waved his hands over his eyes and said "Souske, are you okay?" and Souske snapped out of it and rushed over to the arena and stood next to him, holding his excitement.

"My apprentice is going to be someone who has great power lurking inside them, and with a carefree attitude that reminds me of myself a bit. My apprentice will be… Tai Tokonaki!" said Goku, pointing at Tai in the crowd.

People began to cheer for him, and he swiftly darted in the air and went onto the stage. He looked around the arena, and raised his arm, where people roared with excitement.

"Now, wish them good luck, for they our now our apprentices! Let's hear it for them!"

The whole place thundered in applause, chanting their names in congratulations for the boys. They all waved in reply and Vegeta said "Take it in now, for you will barely seeing anyone for the next year."

Souske nodded, and smiled at Tai with a face that said 'We are so going to be the strongest around!'. Tai nodded in agreement, and crept near Goku, asking "So when does training start? I'd like to know some of your moves Goku."

Goku smiled and said "Well first off we start training as soon as we let your parents know. And Second, I'll show you some moves and you may learn some moves that you made yourself."

Tai nodded, and flew in the air circling above the crowd and saying "Watch out universe! Here comes your new protector!"

And in the crowd, Roy stood there, his face emotionless, saying under his breath "Just wait, Tokonaki… I'll train harder and make sure your training with Goku was useless against me."


	5. Chapter 4: Training Day 1

Tai and Souske were at the fighting arena behind the Academy where everyone was in class. Tai was bending his knees up and down, having too much energy and excitement to stand still. Souske was looking down at his hands, fidgeting with his clothes. Both could not believe that they were going to train with the two greatest warriors not only in the world, but the universe. Well, Tai could believe it. Ever since he started Saiyan Academy, both Tai and Souske were exceeding great lengths for new students. They were able to beat every student they faced in sparring matches, and amazed the teachers of how powerful they were without turning Super Saiyan. Once Tai heard that Goku and Vegeta were going to choose apprentices he couldn't help but guess it was going to be him.

"So, do you think they know about what we can't do?" said Souske, still looking down.

"I wouldn't be surprise if they did, but it doesn't matter either way because they're going to train us to be great warrior's anyways." said Tai.

"Yeah I know, I just don't want to disappoint them is all…"

"Souske, they've known us since we were babies! I don't think we will—" and just as Tai was going to finish he gasped when Goku and Vegeta appeared right in front of them. He got himself to focus, and said "Hi, Goku and Vegeta. Didn't see you there."

Goku smiled and said "That's okay; my instant transmission can sneak up on people easily. You two ready for your first day of training?"

Tai and Souske nodded and said "Mhm!" in unison.

Vegeta raised his chin and said "Good, now follow us. We're going off Campus to train." And Goku and Vegeta flew in the air going north, toward the forest, but not the one the boys lived in. They followed the two headmasters, high in the air, going deeper into the forest. After a few minutes of high speed flying, Tai noticed in the forest there was a small round building, painted white with tiny square windows. Just as he suspected, Goku and Vegeta flew down to the building. The two boys followed and landed down near the building.

Goku opened the door and stood aside and said "Come in, and show you guys where we're going to train."

Vegeta went inside first and Tai then went in, followed by Souske. Inside was an empty gray room, the windows illuminating the room dimly. Across the room was a brown door with markings over it, a golden knob glowing in the room. Goku and Vegeta walked to the door, so the boys went over there too. Goku put his hand on the knob, turned to the boys and said "Welcome, to the hyperbolic training chamber." And he opened the door to reveal a vast of nothingness, ground white as snow and the sky looking like green and blue night sky, something sparkling like stars.

Tai and Souske somehow wandered in gazing at the beautiful area. They turned around to find a room with Saiyan training gear, the kind Vegeta, Trunks, Goku and Gohan wore when they trained in the hyperbolic time chamber. The blue jumpsuits, white gloves and boots, and the lightweight but durable Saiyan body armor vest.

"You'll use those when we really get into training, as for now you'll be in your casual clothes for now." Said Vegeta, even with his back turned he knew what the boys were staring at.

"How could you guys get another time chamber? I thought it was destroyed when you guys faced Majin Buu?" asked Souske, looking around even though there wasn't much to look at.

"Well we had Mr. Popo come and make us a new one, but this one would be different from the time chamber. Instead of being in locked in here for a year but in reality it's only a day, we made it a chamber to make it the perfect training simulator. Whoever is in the chamber has to think where and who they want to train with, and the chamber will do it! Pretty awesome huh?" said Goku, and just then the whole chamber begin to change into a rocky wasteland, but the entrance was still the same. Goku stood there waiting for the boy's reaction.

"So? What do you think?" said Goku.

"It's pretty cool! But you also said you can think of _who _they want to train with. What do you mean by that?" asked Tai.

Vegeta let out a little grin and said "It means we can create a person who we've faced in our past lives as practice dummies, only they fight back."

Souske gulped. "Anyone? Like Cell and guys like him?"

"Correct, but don't worry about them killing you. We can control their actions like when our minds say 'fight him, give him your all but don't kill him' and the mirage will do it."

"Awesome!" said Tai. "I can't wait to try it out then!"

"Great! Now we just need to know how powerful you guys can go!" said Goku.

"Uh… what?" said Souske.

"You know, how far you can go Super Saiyan wise? Which transformation have you reached?"

Tai and Souske looked at each other, nervous and then looked at the ground and mumbled their answer.

"Speak up boys! How far can you go?" said Vegeta, a little impatient.

"We can't transform into Super Saiyans…" said Tai, and Souske nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys serious? That's insane! I've never seen anyone this powerful and not be a Super Saiyan!"

"Thanks, but we don't know if we can live up to your standards…" said Souske, not encouraged at what Goku said.

"Oh stop you're sulking you two! It took me and Kakarot to turn Super Saiyan until we were adults! It doesn't matter if you can go Super Saiyan or not, as long as know how to defeat your enemy which you two can do easily!" said Vegeta, not happy at the boy's wavelength. "Now let's train and show you how powerful you can become! Kakarot, give them an enemy to face! Both of them!"

"Okay Vegeta, whatever you say…" said Goku with a nervous laugh, and he closed his eyes and then in front of the boys was Nappa and Raditz, the two evil Saiyans that Goku faced in his early years.

"Now, take out these mirages and then we'll show you a thing or two!" yelled Vegeta, which made Tai and Souske go into fighting stances, ready to face the mirages.

"Good! Now mirages, attack those two pests!" said Vegeta, and all four pounced at each other, beginning the first of many battles the boys will face in the next year.


	6. Chapter 5: Rematch

It has been a little over a year since Tai and Souske had become Goku's and Vegeta's apprentices, and barely anyone has seen the two for more than three minutes. Every day they got to the academy late, and once the classes started they went to the fighting arena and just disappeared.

No one talked to them; no one saw them do anything that was taught by them, or even how powerful they become. They just whispered to each other about God knows what and disappeared into the air once classes started. Some say they became so powerful they thought they were too good for the students. Some say Goku and Vegeta gave them a code of silence of their talents they learned, which was probably very true.

Well it was the second month of the boys second school year, and The boys were about to leave school when they saw a huge crowd being encircled around a fight, and by the sound of it someone was getting beaten very badly. Tai turned to Souske, and nudged his head over to the crowd and he nodded in agreement to go over. As the boys went over they made it to the front of the crowd and it was déjà vu all over again.

Roy was fighting a younger boy then him, and by 'fighting' it means Roy beating the crap out of him senseless. After the tenth blow to the face, the boy was now lying on ground, barely conscious. Roy was standing above him, smiling that unusual grin he has on. "Next time you won't be talking trash when you can't back it up kid. I'll give you a little something to remind you why…" he said as he raised his fist and then launched it at the boy. The boy flinched and turned away, ready to take the hit. But he didn't feel any harm. He turned over to see and he saw Tai standing in front of him, holding onto the fist, with Roy struggling to set free of his grip.

Tai was staring at him, his eyes calm but intense. He pulled in the fist and blew Roy back with a force blast, but Roy was able to stand his ground. Tai smiled at Roy, who was not very happy and said to him "Still beating up kids younger than you Roy? Tsk tsk, you haven't changed a bit Roy."

Souske now walked next to Tai's side, having his arms crossed, with the same intense stare. "You really should fight people who can fight back, and see what's it like getting your ass kicked Roy," said Souske, people snickering in the crowd. Roy's temples begin to flare.

"I will not have some stupid kids disrespect me and let them go unpunished! In this academy I show these kids here their place" said Roy.

"Looks like someone needs to show you your place Roy, and I'm going to do that right now…" said Tai, and went into a fighting stance. Just then his aura burst, and it caused people around him to back away. Everyone but Souske, who kept staring at Roy.

"Are you sure you want to take care of this yourself, Tai? We could do it twice as fast…" asked Souske, moved to the crowd now.

Tai shook his head and said "No thanks, I like to show Roy how a noble warrior fights."

Roy went into a fighting stance and said "Okay, I'll have a little showdown with you, Tokonaki. That kid didn't even make me break a sweat anyways. Let's do this."

Souske went in the middle of the two and said "Okay, on the count of three you may begin. 1… 2… 3! Fight!"

Both of the boys darted toward each other, Tai ready to punch and Roy with a kick. Roy attacked first when they got in hitting distance, so Tai made his punch and made it a counter block by pushing Roy's kick away from him and used his other arm to punch him right in the chest. This blew Roy away, but came right back at him and the two were now in a fighting frenzy, punch, kicking, and blocking fast, but steady enough to follow every move. After numerous hits and blocks from the two, both of their fists collided, making a booming noise and blowing them both back. They landed safely at the ground, glaring at each other closely. Roy was the first to ease his stance and said "Is that all you got? Goku must have taught you something to up your game! Show it to me, _now._"

Tai now eased his stance, gave half a smile and said "Yeah, he did teach me a lot of stuff but I taught this move myself, with Goku giving me inspiration."

He then crouched and began to gain power, his aura growing a bit. He then yelled "DRAGONKEN!" and his aura and body became maroon, like the color of his Ounashinkanda wave but darker. Without hesitation Tai went after Roy, becoming a blur. He made it to Roy in a flash and uppercut him right in the jaw, sending him in dozens of feet in the air. Tai quickly followed, reached his height in no time and was throwing fifty blows per second. After what were probably 500 hits, Tai dropkicked him to the ground, flying down like coin going down like a skyscraper. He then landed down in a pile of rubble, shaking in pain.

Roy got up from the pain he just endured, but that wasn't going to stop him, not this early in the fight. He wiped off some of the dirt from his face, and grinned up at Tai, who was now in his normal state. He spat something out of his mouth and said "Well done, Tokonaki! Haven't seen anyone do anything like that before! Your own little transformation?"

Tai shrugged and said "Well Goku taught me how to do Kaoiken, But for some reason my version was much different than his, making my aura maroon instead of red. So I called Dragonken, increasing my speed very much so."

Roy raised his chin, acting like he's not intimated, and shouted "Well that won't do you any good now, for there are no rules in this match, so time to step it up!"

Roy's aura then begins to charge up and a quick flash of light turned his aura gold and became a Super Saiyan. He then dashed towards Tai, and launched a punch at him. But right before Roy's punch got to Tai, a brief flash of light was in his eyes and his punch was grabbed by Tai's hand. Roy then realized a golden aura was surrounding Tai, and his hair was spiked up a bit, but it didn't look much different than his hair being gold, his eyes green. Roy was astounded for a moment, then went in focus and got out of Tai's grip and started to attack fast and strong, but Tai was able to block and dodge every move. Tai must have been annoyed at the attacks Roy was giving, for he dodge a fist to his face and sent a force blast at his chest, giving the space. Roy recovered quickly, but stood there about to say something, and he did.

"So you made it to a Super Saiyan. Good, now this battle will become interesting. Now to show you some things that will put you in your place!"

Tai than laughed at the threat and said "Are you kidding me? Knowing you the things you'll show me won't be anything special! Ha ha ha!"

"Why you little—" Roy was saying but cut off his insult for he noticed something about Tai that didn't seem right. He was laughing, acting like his normal self, with his eyes calm, not intense for battle.

"There's something different about you… it's like being Super Saiyan is normal for you…" said Roy, pondering at the thought.

Tai grinned and said "Another thing Goku taught me, I've learned to be a full power Super Saiyan, a form that feels like it doesn't take much energy to transform, which it doesn't really."

Roy's eyes narrowed and said "That doesn't matter! I'll take you down full power or not! HA!" and he released a ki blast straight for Tai. Tai disappeared and was now behind Roy and did a spin kick and then elbowed him down to the ground and chanted "Ou-na-shin-kan-da!" and his maroon ki blast went right for Roy and it was a direct hit. He may got hit by a powerful ki blast, but he remained in the air, for he stopped himself before he hit the ground.

He turned around, facing at Tai, twitching. Tai couldn't tell in pain or anger. His eyes were filled with rage, his aura beginning to charge up and increase.

"Okay! Now you've done it! Time to show you the power of Super Roy!" and was now yelling for power. As his aura was charging up, his muscles became bigger, and then when his aura burst his hair was now needle sharp spiky.

_I've heard of this transformation before. It's the form between Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. Let's hope he doesn't know the side effects… _thought Tai, bracing for attack.

"Here I come Tokonaki!" roared Roy, and aura dashed to Tai, attacking him with his powerful arms. Tai knew that in this Super Saiyan form you would be slower from you big muscles, but it seems Roy was going the same speed as Tai. It was hard for Tai to block all his moves for they were powerful attacks.

Tai saw an opportunity and attacked Roy. Roy saw this coming and grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a powerful knee to the stomach. The blow was strong enough for Tai to be stunned by the blow, and now Roy was punching and kicking Tai with great strength. Roy then backhanded Tai sending him away and he pointed a finger at him, the tip of it glowing yellow.

"Get ready for my big move! Ray Gun Blast!" he yelled and then a large yellow ki ball came out of his finger, heading for Tai. Tai now was on his guard, and grabbed the ki ball with his two hands. He was struggling to not let the blast consume him. The crowd was yelling for Tai to hold on, which was enough for him to yell "Ounashinkanda!" and maroon ki blast erupted from his hands, pulling back the ki ball.

Once the ki ball was at a safe distance from him, he darted out of the ball's path, floating away until the energy eventually withered away. Roy was yelling in denial and was now throwing energy balls at Tai, numerous and frantic energy balls. Tai disappeared, and Roy stopped throwing them and yelled "Where are you? Show yourself!"

Roy then sensed he was behind him and looked right at him.

Tai was catching his breath, thinking of a battle strategy. _I haven't done this before, but it might just work… here goes nothing._

"Super Dragonken!" he yelled, and his aura and body became maroon, but his hair remained sticking up and golden. Tai then went right at Roy, becoming a maroon blur bullet. He went past him, but not without giving him a hard punch to the face. Tai continue to jet past him coming at him at all directions as a maroon blur.

After tackling Roy a couple of times, he went in front of and charged his aura, which then disappeared and only his fist were now maroon.

"Double Super Dragonken Fist!" yelled Tai, and gave a right jab, left hook, right low hook, and then a left uppercut. Each of these hits was powerful enough to hear them the blows from the other side of the academy. After the uppercut Tai put his hands together and send them down to Roy, bringing him to the ground. He was plummeting to the surface, but right when he was about to hit the ground he stopped himself, his aura exploding.

"That's it! Time to step it up! Super Saiyan 2!" and then he transformed into Super Saiyan 2, his hair a little longer and spiky, his two bangs on the side of his face sleeker and longer. He disappeared and was now a couple yards away from Tai and yelled "Go Super Saiyan 2 now! I know you can!"

Tai smirked and said "Sure, whatever you say" and without hesitation he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, his hair spiking up straight, a bang of hair going own his widow's peak.

"Okay here I go! Ray Blast Frenzy!" yelled Roy and stuck out his two fingers and two ki balls came at Tai, hitting him in the chest and leg. Tai flinched at the hit, and then Roy shot dozens of ki balls at him. Then to finish him off he launched two large ki balls at Tai, curving them to his sides.

As much pain Tai was in, he was able to grab both ki balls, one in each hand, struggling again not to consume him. Roy wasn't going to let him do the same thing again so he charged up his aura and body, giving the ki balls more power.

The balls were now growing larger, and Tai was almost ready to give in. _Looks like this is the battle huh? Great…_

"Tai!" it was Souske that was yelling at Tai, getting his attention quickly. "Go all the way! Remember what Goku said! Give your all in a battle against a powerful opponent!"

Tai try to nod and knew Souske was right. He's going to have to show his true power. It's now or never. He then roared for power, his aura surrounding him and the ki balls. And then a powerful light went over him and Roy was blinded by it, but kept on giving power to the ki balls. When he could see he was in shock and awe at what he saw.

Tai was now holding the Ki balls without any effort, his hair going down to his back, with a small bang down his head, his eyebrows gone and sparks going down all over his body. He became a Super Saiyan 3 in just a year.

Jus then Tai released two energy blasts out of his hands, destroying the ki balls. He eased his hands, having maroon energy balls glowing in his hands. He then crouched and put the two energy balls together, making the balls much bigger and he yelled "Double Ou-na-shin-kan-da!" and a huge energy blast emerged from his hands, heading straight for Roy. Stood hovered there, in shock at what he was seeing. Not too long he was in the blast, sending him to the ground. The blast was very painful, but quick for Tai stopped the blast.

Roy was now in a crater, weaken from the blast and down for the count. Tai hovered down to the ground, and said to Roy above the crater. "You lost, Roy. Looks like you're now in your place as second best." And he walked away, slowing powering down back to his normal form.

Roy couldn't believe what just happened. No, he will not believe it! Being beaten by a boy who was only at the Academy for just a year! He's worked too hard to lose to such an inexperienced kid! With the little of power he had left, he remained in Super Saiyan 2 darted up in the air and threw an energy ball at Tai, now in Super Saiyan. He turned around, but he wasn't the one who caught the ball. Souske caught the ball, which was now in Super Saiyan 3 also! The ball then drained inside Souske's hands and then released a energy wave right a Roy, which brought him on the ground, back in normal form, barely conscious.

Souske returned to normal form and said "Sorry, had to watch your back."

"Thanks Souske, but was the energy wave needed?" asked Tai, now in normal form.

Souske narrowed his eyes and said "He was going to hit you behind your back, dude. Come on!"

Tai shrugged and then Orick raised his hand and said "Our Winner and soon to be Z- Fighter, Tai Tokonaki!"

People cheered in excitement and crowd around him, going over to him and giving them the attention of the victory."

Roy was on the other side of the crowd, limping away, thinking of a way to beat Tai and Souske single handedly. "I must beat them… I must!" he hissed under his breath.

"Looks like you can use some training, Roy…" said a voice from behind Roy, and he noticed it was Vegeta when he turned.

"Please, teach me how to be a great warrior… please…"

"Come to the fighting arena everyday after school, and we'll see what I can do."


	7. Chapter 6: The Evil Within

It was a 6 weeks now after the fight Roy and Tai had and Roy has been training with Vegeta ever since. They weren't at the fighting arena of where they met. Apparently Vegeta had a special place for Roy to train.

"This is where I train. I used a room like this and first transformed into a Super Saiyan. Maybe it will do the same thing for you." Was what Vegeta told Roy when they entered the room. It was a dome like room with some kind of generator in the middle of it, towering to the roof of the dome.

"This is a gravity amplifier room. The gravity in this room will increase, make you try hard to fight. If you can do well with a lot of gravity coming down on you, you'll be able to attack with great speed and power" Vegeta explained all those weeks ago. Roy gave a smirk that day, and agreed to train here.

His wounds were still healing from the attacks Tai gave him, but he trained anyways, determined to beat his two rivals, especially Tai. He started easy with gravity amplified 5 times. He was able to master his attacks within an hour of training. As weeks went by, Vegeta and him trained together, gravity growing heavier and heavier, harder and harder for him to train, but he kept going. The anger inside him drove him to grow stronger than anyone in the Academy.

We're now in the sixth week of Roy's gravity training, and he's now training in gravity amplified 100,000x. He was attacking Vegeta with numerous attacks, but all of them couldn't hit him for he was too quick for him. Vegeta gave a Roy a blow to the face, knocking him back a few yards away on the ground. Vegeta stood near him, scowling at him.

"Get up Roy! At this rate you won't be able to beat Tai or Souske! You must drive yourself to be strong! Otherwise you'll be weak for the rest of your life!" Vegeta yelled.

Roy got off his back, and yelled back "You think I don't know that? I am driving myself! More than you can imagine!" and then Roy shot a ki blast at Vegeta, but Vegeta deflected it easily. Roy was now trying to get himself up, his body shaking in pain.

Goku crept inside the gravity control chamber, watching Roy and Vegeta fighting. Well, just talking right now.

"I don't believe it one bit!" yelled Vegeta. "You're only driven to beat up weaklings, not the strongest! If you don't want to fight the best you'll only be second best! Tai and Souske drive themselves to be the best fighters around!"

Roy then yelled in anger, and he instantly transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and screamed "Shut up! I'm sick and tired of everyone comparing me to them! I am a much greater fighter than them, I've been here for years! They only been around for a little over a year and they get all the praise! Took me forever to get that kind of respect! NO MORE!"

When he yelled 'No more' a burst of energy came out of him and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta was now getting worried, and could feel Goku's presence, knowing he was getting concerned too.

"I'M GOING TO SHOW EVERYONE ONCE AND FOR ALL WHO IS THE BEST AROUND HERE! AHHH!!!!!"

Roy's energy became rushing out of him like a flood of waters, destroying the equipment in the room. Vegeta stood his ground, Goku rushed over to his side. "What's going on? His power growing at an incredible rate!" Yelled Goku.

"I don't know! His anger is releasing his power!" Vegeta yelled back.

Roy was emitting an aura that destroying everything in the aura, his power becoming destructive. Then after one powerful cry, his aura flashed and exploded, knocking and flipping back Vegeta and Goku right on the ground. Vegeta recovered from the blowback and got right back up, while Goku stopped himself from flipping over again, and then got back up. The whole place was covered in smoke, only seeing Roy as a shadow, standing there quietly. Goku made a force blow to remove all the smoke, and became frozen in shock at who they were looking at now.

Roy was no longer in Super Saiyan 3 form at all. Now he was wearing a black cloth pants with his training boots, but no longer wearing his shirt but his chest was covered in blood red fur with only his torso area clean of fur, and his hair was pitch black instead of blonde, with much volume and going in all sorts of directions. His eyes were now black with his pupils' red, looking at the two with such horror inside them.

"Kararot… Roy… he turned into…" Vegeta was saying, but couldn't continue with his words.

"A Super Saiyan 4…" Goku finished, but something was different about this form of Super Saiyan 4. Didn't look like the kind him and Vegeta turned into.

Roy then looked at himself, showing a amused expression. He opened his grin and said "So this is what true power feels like…" and then he charged his aura, making the two warriors flinch. Roy's grin became wider and he said "Now I can kill those two idiots once and for all, and anyone else who gets in my way." and then he shot a powerful blast right at the roof, destroying it completely.

Roy then turned to Goku and Vegeta, smirking devilishly and said "Now if you excuse me, I have some killing to do."

Goku took a step forward and said "We won't let you do that, Roy." Then Vegeta took a step next to Goku and also said "Not if we have anything to say about it."

Roy's smirked then showed his teeth, which showed that they were sharpened. He replied "I don't think you won't be able to anything about it." And swiped his hand through the air, and then a crimson energy dome went over Goku and Vegeta. "Thanks Vegeta for showing my true power. I'll be off now." And disappeared in thin air.

Goku turned to Vegeta and said "What just happened? Why does his power level feel some much higher than ours in that form?"

"Because it is, Kakarot." Said Vegeta. "He's has so much power inside him that he was able to transform into a Super Saiyan 4 without turning into a Golden Ape. But this transformation is much different from ours. He turned into Super Saiyan 4 through his ambition for revenge. That is a Super Saiyan form of evil. It makes him more powerful than we ever could…"

"Could this be the power of a Forbidden Saiyan? Going at Super Saiyan level we could never achieve?" asked Goku, frantic.

Vegeta slightly shrugged and said "Maybe. All I know is that we need to get out of this dome before he kills someone or he gets kill himself."

Goku nodded and said "Right, I think one good punch would be able to break it," and then Goku gave the energy dome a powerful punch, and it shocked him, knocking him back. Vegeta rolled his eyes and shot a energy beam at it, but it bounced back right at him, also shocking him and knocking him back. The two warriors looked at each other and Vegeta said "So what do we do now?"

Goku gave Vegeta a determined look and said "All we can do now is hope Roy can be stopped. All we can do now is rely on Tai and Souske to put an end to this."


End file.
